Liquid Zero
Liquid Zero was one of the premier alliances in Project Terra. It has now been disbanded because of the sheer idiocy of Aves and NMA. Treaties LiQ-BK MDoAP http://forum.project-terra.com/index.php?/topic/6086-liq-bk-mdoap/ LiQ-TRR Protectorate http://forum.project-terra.com/index.php?/topic/6274-liq-trr-protectorate/ Liquid Zero Charter Codex Liquidus Nihilis In order to more effectively maintain, grow and secure the Liquid Zero Brotherhood, wherever it may be, we do institute this Charter, to bind us and give us commonality in all realms. Article I: Membership Section I: New Member Procedures - The following procedure will be followed for the addition of any new member to Liquid Zero. 1. New recruits must register on our forums (http://liquidzero.rp-host.com) within seven (7) days. Failure to do so will result in removal from our ranks. 2. After Registration, the recruit must post an official application and oath in the New Member Welcome Center. The contents of this application shall be decided by the Administratum Prefect. 3. All recruits must have joined our membership group in game, wherever applicable. 4. The Caesar, Senate, or Administratum Prefect may deny any application without cause. An official appeal may be requested through any Senator. Said appeals must be passed by a 2/3 majority in the Senate and signed off on by the Caesar. 5. The Recruit will be masked as a "Neophyte" upon acceptance of their application and oath. 6. The new member must complete all required steps and/or training while masked as a Neophyte in order to be granted full membership status. Section II: The Republic Assembly - The rights and powers of the general membership 1. All full Liquid Zero members are granted the title/mask of Brother and a seat in the Republic Assembly. Each seat is worth one vote except in Senate Elections when it is worth 2. 2. A Republic Assembly Vote shall be called under the following circumstances Declaration of Aggressive Wars Election of a new Caesar Election of a new Senate Any changes to this document 3. Votes shall last 48 hours. 4. The rights and powers of the Republic Assembly will not be infringed upon by any other body or person - elected, appointed, or otherwise. Section III: The Responsibilities of the Republic Assembly 1. Log into the forums regularly. If you are going to be gone for an extended period of time, notify us in the Membership Update forum. 2. Contribute to the Brotherhood by maintaining your account in each game you play to the best of your ability. 3. Obey orders of those appointed/elected over you. 4. Be respectful to all members at all times. 5. Be involved in our community. 6. Contribute to the military success of our Brotherhood. If you are being attacked, ask for help. Article II: Executives Section I: The Caesar - The Caesar is the ultimate leader of Liquid Zero. His or her commands require lawful obedience. 1. Powers and Duties The Caesar is the Commander-in-Chief of the Liquid Zero Military. The Caesar is the Chief Diplomat and public face of the Brotherhood. The Caesar is granted the power to make the final decision on all Ministerial policy. The Caesar shall appoint the War Prefect, Xeno Prefect and Administratum Prefect within 48 hours of the position becoming vacant. The Caesar may remove and replace any of the aforementioned Ministers at any time. The Caesar may, at his or her own discretion, appoint a Deputy Caesar. The Deputy Caesar shall serve as Interim Caesar if the Caesar is away for greater than 24 hours, with the Caesar resuming his/her role upon return. The Caesar may at propose ideas to the Senate, and these ideas should be given top priority. The Caesar is also encouraged to seek the counsel of the Senate on all matters of significance. The Caesar is given a legislative veto and the ability to pardon any member excluding him or herself for any offense with the exception of treason. 2. Terms and Election The Caesar shall serve indefinitely until resignation or deposed by a 3/3 senate vote and 2/3 of a Republic Assembly Vote OR a 2/3 Senate Vote and a 4/5 Republic Assembly Vote. In the event an Caesar is deposed or steps down, a general election by the Republic Assembly should be held following the procedures in Article III Section IV, with the exception of timing. The election should start as soon as possible. During this period, the Chairperson of the Senate shall serve as the Interim Caesar. Section II: The War Prefect - The War Prefect is the supreme authority in all matters related to the military of Liquid Zero, answerable only to the Caesar. 1. Powers and Duties Maintains the military readiness, combat efficiency, discipline and sound organization of our military This Prefect must possess have a high level of strategic understanding Appoints officers and leaders Maintains unit rosters Deploys our military in acts of aggression Organizes a defense of our nations Section III: The Administratum Prefect - The Administratum Prefect is the supreme authority in all matters of internal operation of Liquid Zero, answerable only to the Caesar. 1. Powers and Duties Organizes effective recruitment Processes applications for membership Devises training programs to ensure the success of our new members and therefore of Liquid Zero. Establishes guidelines for the advancement from 'Neophyte' to 'Brother' Moderates the forums Ensures that all elections run on time and within all legal criteria Section IV: The Xeno Prefect - The Xeno Prefect is the supreme authority in all matters of diplomacy for Liquid Zero, answerable only to the Caesar. 1. Powers and Duties Establishes and maintains diplomatic relations with other groups within the world Monitors the world at large for potential impact on Liquid Zero Maintains friendships with other groups Strives to inspire fear among Liquid Zero's enemies Expands the influence of Liquid Zero in the community at large Section V: General Regulations of Prefects - These guidelines establish basic ground rules for all appointed Prefects 1. Terms Prefects are appointed by the Emperor and confirmed by the Senate Prefects shall serve 3 month terms. Terms shall end on March 31st, June 30th, Sept 30th, and December 31st of every year. At the culmination of a term, the Caesar must submit the names of the Prefects for the next term to the Senate. These are not required to change from the previous term. The Senate shall confirm Prefects with a 2/3 vote. There are no limits to the number of consecutive or cumulative terms a Prefect may serve. The Caesar may at any time appoint or remove a Prefect, with or without cause. 2. Deputies Prefects may appoint deputies to assist them in their work. These deputies require no approval. Deputies may be removed by the Caesar or a 3/3 Senate vote. Article III: The Senate Section I: Structure - The following establishes the basic setup of the Liquid Zero Senate The Senate shall consist of 3 members elected by popular vote in the Republic Assembly Each Senator has 1 vote within the Senate Each Senate shall have a Chairperson. This Chairperson shall be appointed by the Emperor. The Senate Chair is responsible for ensuring the voting process takes place in a timely manner and ensuring Senators are conducting themselves appropriately Section II: Powers and Procedures - The Senate shall be responsible for all matters concerning legislation and the enforcement thereof The Senate has the power to craft all legislation. The Senate will serve as the Judicial branch. All trials and hearings must take place before the Senate. The Senate is to serve as the voice of the Republic Assembly. Any member may bring an issue to the Senate, which should be discussed in a timely manner and voted upon if necessary. Legislation or counsel from the Caesar should be given precedence. The Senate may override an Imperial Veto by a 3/3 vote followed by a 2/3 or greater vote in the Republic Assembly OR 2/3 Senate vote followed by a 3/4 or greater vote in the Republic Assembly. Section III: Voting Procedures - In order for a Senate matter to pass, the following conditions must be met General Legislation - 2/3 Senate Vote Charter Amendments - 3/3 Senate Vote followed by a Republic Assembly Vote of 2/3 or greater OR 2/3 Senate Vote followed by a Republic Assembly Vote of 4/5 or greater General Defensive Treaties - 2/3 Senate Vote followed by a simple majority Republic Assembly Vote Treaties that include a mutual aggression clause - 3/3 Senate Approval followed by a Republic Assembly Vote of 2/3 or greater OR 2/3 Senate Vote followed by a Republic Assembly Vote of 4/5 or greater Aggressive War Declarations - 3/3 Senate Vote followed by a Republic Assembly Vote of 2/3 or greater OR a 2/3 Senate Vote followed by a Republic Assembly Vote of 4/5 or greater Section IV: Terms & Election Procedure - These are the basic rules for the selection of new Senators Senate Terms shall last 2 calendar months The Nomination, Campaign, and Voting period should take 144 hours (6 days) Elections should begin so that they are completed as to ensure that the new Senators takes his or her seats on the first of the month 1. Nominations The Nomination period should last 48 hours Any member in good standing may nominate up to two other members in good standing A member must accept his or her nomination in order to officially be considered a candidate 2. Campaigning Each Candidate should be given the opportunity to campaign in the "Rostra" forum by means of a question and answer session with the Republic Assembly Campaigning shall last for 48 hours and shall not begin until Nominations are complete 3. Elections Elections should be held by a vote in the "Poll Booth" forum lasting 48 hours Each member of the Republic Assembly is given 2 votes The 3 candidates who receive the most votes will be the new Senators The new Senators should be announced on the 1st day of the upcoming month